Two Is Already a Crowd
by ABoxOfMacaronsPlease
Summary: They thought being together was lively enough, but their impromptu marriage caused some familial problems to arise. Things got even crazier the moment Kotoko broke out the news of a new member in the family. None the less, they were happy.
1. Eye Your Date

**A/N: Hey again! Whew, it's three in the morning over here and I'm glad I can finally get some shuteye once this is posted (I decided to follow through and post the installments for _This is Our Story _once a day, maybe even two if I'm lucky)! Thank you so much for reading my other two related stories, "My Nirvana" and "My Purgatory"! "My Purgatory" has especially been receiving quite a fair bit of attention, and I'm glad you're all taking the time to read my fanfics—it makes me very happy! Anyway, this is the third installment for "This is Our Story", a prequel to My Nirvana and "My Purgatory". This story, however, can act as a simple backstory to the Fujioka family. Before posting this I actually went back and re-editted "My Nirvana" and "My Purgatory".**** The following story for the miniseries is "Talk to Me", so get yourselves ready if you're in with _This is Our Story_! Well, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

**Fun fact: The _This is Our Story_ miniseries was originally called _You, Me and Her_, referring to the Fujioka family, the miniseries's sole focus. This, however, has been changed, with _You, Me and Her_ becoming this story's final chapter title instad.**

* * *

The restaurant was full of customers, all of them seated around the conveyor belt displaying various types of sushi. Amongst the chatter sat Kotoko and Ryoji, having their own conversation as they snatched themselves some sushi. The brunette woman especially reached for the otooro that came around.

"You do know that you can't afford to pay for this, right?" asked Kotoko, eyeing her fiancé as she chewed on the tuna. Ryoji closed his eyes with a laid-back smile.

"How about you pay half, and I pay half?" offered Ryoji. Being a part-time worker at a liquor store didn't make him much pay to sustain his needs fully. But the restaurant they were in just had to be a perfect place for a date, in his opinion. Ryoji was already knee-deep in his troubles, after being disowned by his parents from an out-of-nowhere engagement with a woman six years his senior as of recent. Pleasing Kotoko was a more important matter, however.

Kotoko sighed. She pilfered some of Ryoji's sushi—especially all of the ootoro on his plate, because he knew she would gladly have it—and waved her chopsticks at him with a small smile.

"That's the price"—she referred to the ootoro by pointing at Ryoji's empty plate—"I'll pay."

Ryoji laughed at his fiancée.

"You really need to stop with your attachment to all that tuna." Kotoko raised a teasing brow.

"Oh? Is someone jealous?"

Ryoji's eyes widened as he looked at the woman beside him.

"Jealous?" echoed the nineteen-year-old, and Kotoko chuckled. "Why would I be jealous of a dish?"

"You are!" Kotoko teased with a boisterous laugh. Some of the surrounding customers turned their eyes towards the couple. The law student cleared her throat with a light blush. "Yes, you are. Definitely," she repeated in a calmer manner as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Ryoji scoffed.

"Like I'd be jealous of some food," he said. "And besides, shouldn't _you_ be jealous? After all you know how much people I've looked at and been with in the past. Men or not."

The twenty-five-year-old woman's smile was kind and genuine; it certainly sped up Ryoji's heart.

"But you love me," she uttered, "and you know I love you too."

If there was one thing different compared to his previous relationships, it was the sense of warmth and belonging Ryoji felt every time he was near the chocolate-haired woman. Ryoji smiled as he stole a kiss from the unsuspecting woman's lips, causing a bright blush to erupt in her cheeks.

It also took more effort to form what they had. At first Kotoko found Ryoji to be somewhat annoying, but eventually it had moved on to respect and admiration the moment he saved her one night, and then love. Since that night Kotoko had also opened up to him a little more. Their friendship had grown to a point that it was comfortable enough to simply be themselves—at least that was how went with one party—and it blossomed very quickly. A month after Kotoko's shift in opinion did she really accept the marriage proposal that Ryoji had impulsively made that same night.

"Yeah, I know," he confirmed. "But eye your date more, all right? I don't want you eloping with all the ootoro Japan has to offer while I'm not looking."

Kotoko laughed.

"I got you."


	2. A Bun in the Oven

**A/N: I'll have you all know, this chapter is the very first time I've written in a story that features pregnancy as the main topic of a chapter (or a part of the story). Anyway, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

"This can't be."

Kotoko stood in front of the bathroom mirror, chocolate eyes staring directly at the stick in her hand. Her gaze was specifically glaring at the two lines that were displayed.

The alumna had recently married—it was a simple, private wedding that occurred almost two weeks ago—but she still resided in her apartment for a small amount of time. The boxes that littered the living space served as proof for her upcoming transfer. And it seemed that personal belongings weren't the only things Kotoko was bringing with her to her husband's home.

"He has to know," she whispered. The enjoyable, albeit cheap, honeymoon was a memorable time; but it most likely wasn't when the tiny life growing within Kotoko was conceived, as the time was too short for the symptoms to start appearing. _Unless . . . _

Kotoko groaned, settling the test by the sink as she slumped down the wall. Things did not go as planned. She had many goals: graduate into a splendid lawyer, make a living, remain financially secure, take a greater step towards independence, and several more. Having a child after graduating law school was not a part of her list. She wasn't even a part of any law firms yet!

"Just great," she mumbled disappointedly.

The days passed by as swiftly as a fish swimming through a current, and Kotoko stood in the kitchen of her new home. It wasn't too bad—sure, it needed a little touches here and there, but overall the Fujioka apartment was a decent enough place to accommodate. Kotoko cooked some omelettes, contemplating as to what she should do after.

"That's right, I can finish unpacking," she decided. The woman didn't notice the pair of arms that wrapped around her waist.

"Boo," a masculine voice whispered, in her ear.

Kotoko gasped, nearly dropping the spatula. She turned to the source, finding a groggy Ryoji. The woman gave his head a light smack.

"I nearly ruined our breakfast!" she exclaimed, turning back to the eggs.

"Sorry," apologized Ryoji, before moving to the dining room.

Kotoko sighed, transferring the omelettes onto two separate plates.

Breakfast went by smoothly for the newlyweds; words exchanged and conversations ended. Sometimes they spoke of plans with their future—Kotoko brought up her job application plans, and Ryoji thought of working at the liquor store full-time; he recently dropped out of college, much to the disapproval of his wife. They became just like any other married couple. It wasn't until Kotoko rushed hastily towards the bathroom that the tranquility of the moment fell apart.

"Kotoko!" shouted Ryoji as he followed his wife, who was hunched over the toilet.

The brunette rinsed her mouth soon after she finished regurgitating her breakfast.

"What was that about?" Ryoji questioned worriedly, rubbing her back. "Please tell me. This has been going on for days. I need to know whatever it so that's ailing you."

The newlyweds returned to the dining room. Kotoko sighed as she leaned on her husband's shoulder.

"Remember one of our conversation topics minutes ago?" she asked? "About having a family one day?"

Ryoji nodded.

"Yes," he answered. "But what does that have to do with this?"

_It's now or never_, Kotoko thought. "I—I'm pregnant."

Time seemed to stop, except for Ryoji's eyes as he directed his gaze towards his wife.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant with your child," she repeated bluntly.

The only sound that came after was the thud as Ryoji fainted.

* * *

Ryoji couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father. A father!

He laughed to himself. Even after three months of knowing that fact, he still found it too good to be true. Of course, it was too be expected; he was married after all. But it was too soon. Regardless, Ryoji didn't care and all he wanted to do was hold his baby already.

With Kotoko in her fifth month, life for the twenty-year-old was male hectic than usual. He learned to not argue with whatever his wife asked for, especially when it came to food; he shouldn't argue with pregnant women, and he learned that the hard way.

Kotoko may have been pregnant, but she excelled with her job as a lawyer. The mother to-be made decent pay and helped provide for the family in a big way. The only money-drainer for the Fujiokas was the food expenses to satisfy Kotoko's obscenely large appetite, but then again she had to eat for two, one of which was herself—something they found out when they went to the doctor's one time: but they left the gender ambiguous until the baby's birth.

The twenty-six-year-old woman entered through the door, and Ryoji greeted her warmly.

"Welcome back!" He kissed his wife. "And it's good to see you too, sweetie!" he

crooned as he kissed Kotoko's noticeable baby bump. Ryoji looked back at his wife. "How was work?"

"Got a dispute settled," was her answer as she chucked off her heels and went towards the bathroom. She exited later and grabbed one of he odd food combinations stored in the fridge. Ryoji cringed as he eyed his wife munching on the mixed mush, which she finished seconds later.

"So," he began, "anything else interesting at work?"

"No," she answered bluntly.

"I see, I see."

The pregnant woman sighed, before settling a hand on her forehead in exasperation.

"I really can't wait for this baby to pop out. This child is draining the heck out of me. Life has been so tiring and I've been so, so hungry. I just wanna—"

Her rant was interrupted when Ryoji carried her bridal-style towards their shared room. He settled her carefully on the bed, before walking towards the entryway.

"What would you like to eat? Of course, other than that garbage you just finished."

Kotoko's bewildered look became amused and thoughtful as she looked at her husband.

"Ootoro," she answered, "and it better be good."

Ryoji half-feigned a wince. He was a terrible enough cook as is.

"Oh, that's going to be a hard one. But that's all right," he said. "Anything for you, love."

Kotoko laughed.

"Right, right. Now get moving. After all, you don't want to make me angry, now do you?" It was no threat, but rather, a warning.

Husband and wife shared a laugh—the husband's laugh being more half-frightened—before the former exited the room to begin grocery shopping. Ryoji did so quickly and efficiently, fearing the wrath of his pregnant wife.

* * *

Eight months along, and Kotoko was getting impatient. She wanted nothing more than to give birth to the baby and have the pregnancy all over with, despite it being a long, painful process.

The brunette tossed about, becoming antsy. It was fortunate that the constant nausea and cravings were all gone, as it was one of the many causes of suffering during her pregnancy. Kotoko thought back to the night a month ago, when she and Ryoji discussed names in bed; they never managed to settle for one, so they decided to do it after their child was born—to find a name suitable for them.

Minutes ticked by as the pregnant woman eyed the TV screen. More commercials later, she felt a strong jolt in her abdomen.

"Another Braxton Hicks?" she mumbled questioningly. She had been having contractions recently—stronger than the tiny kicks months ago, which got Ryoji fawning over the baby's liveliness.

Kotoko shrugged and directed her focus back on the screen, until another bout of pain came, each one becoming more and more excruciating.

"These contractions . . . !" exclaimed the woman, but her words were debunked the moment she felt something flow down her legs, and through her pants.

Kotoko's eyes widened in realization.

"RYOJI!"

Fortunately Ryoji wasn't supposed to head for work in an hour, and he came rushing in as fast as lightning. He was panting heavily.

"W-what is it?"

"Bring me to the hospital. Now!" his wife ordered. "My water just broke!"

"What?!"

Ryoji became frantic, and he and his wife started to head towards the hospital.

It was time.


	3. You, Me and Her

**A/N: Being one who doesn't know the mainly used Japanese dialect, I kinda had a hard time finding a reason for Haruhi's given name. I compared her name's kanji to Haruhi Suzumiya's (surprisingly I haven't watched both The Melancholy and The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya yet, but I've known of it for awhile already and am gonna check it out eventually), both of which were notably different. During its writing—or rather, typing—process I was also in no mood (or possibly would ever be) to offend any native speakers or others who are fluent in the language, sooo I resorted to a different but common alternative. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this last chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

After long, gruelling hours of feeling the static pain while pushing the baby out, it was finally over for Kotoko. She had to thank anesthetics for making the birth much more bearable. The wails were a satisfying sound to hear for the new mother, and it triggered the waterworks for the new father.

Eight-and-a-half months in the making, and both Kotoko and Ryoji's eyes landed on their baby girl in absolute euphoria. Three in the afternoon was the approximate time their daughter was being birthed to, and February 4th was her official birthday.

Hours drifted by, and Ryoji stood behind the large glass window, gazing at his sleeping daughter. His wife was also asleep in another room, but Ryoji didn't mind. He was so ecstatic upon looking at his darling daughter. Like her mother, the infant had chocolate brown hair. Her eyes would definitely be brown as well, just like both of her parents; but for now they were blue—all babies had blue eyes at first.

Ryoji partly regretted dropping out of college, as he didn't want to be too much of a burden to his family. But unfortunately school just wasn't his thing.

The days were quick and it didn't take long till Kotoko was excused and was able to take Haruhi back home. Ryoji was ecstatic at the news.

"So what are we naming her?" asked Kotoko, cradling their daughter.

Both she and Ryoji stood in the nursery, made using the spare room in the apartment. The room consisted of an oak crib and inexpensive rugs covering the tatami mats underneath and surrounding it, as well as a few toys scattered tidily around the room. Necessities such as clothes, diapers and spare milk bottles were kept in the closet shelves. Kotoko's eyes strayed towards the toys connected to the mobile hanger that was attached to the crib: white, purple, orange, blue, black, and pink roses.

Ryoji thought for a moment, humming as he contemplated the possible names for his newborn daughter.

"How about Haruhi?" he suggested, and his wife raised a brow.

"Haruhi?"

Ryoji nodded.

"It was the name of my great-grandmother. And besides," he explained, "spring is coming anyway. Haruhi is also a beautiful name in itself, don't you think?"

A smile crept up Kotoko's lips.

"Haruhi," she whispered, beaming as she tested the name on her tongue. "I like it."

"Haruhi Fujioka it is," Ryoji decided as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, gazing at his daughter in pure, fatherly love. "Our little Haruhi."

XXXXX

"Haruhi, look! It's a pigeon!" pointed out Ryoji, with his one-year-old daughter sitting on his lap. They were on a bench, the baby carrier beside Ryoji. The pigeon cooed and hopped closer as Ryoji tossed some bread, the bird stopping to peck at the crumbs. It flew away as Haruhi let out an excited squeal.

While Kotoko was at work, Ryoji decided to make the best out of the sunny day and took their daughter out for a little trip to the nearest park. It was fun for Ryoji and Haruhi, and most of the park-goers melted at the sight of the father-and-daughter pair.

Ryoji was glad to teach his daughter new things, even though she would most likely have to relearn it as she grew older; but it was still a fun activity for the zealous young father. As time with Haruhi increased, Ryoji had developed a deep adoration for her. It was too far into the future, but the twenty-one-year-old couldn't help but think of how sad he would be once his daughter were to marry.

"Momma, look! It's a baby!" remarked a cheerful little boy, tugging on his mother's sleeve. The boy's mother smiled.

"Yes," replied the mother, "it's a baby. You were once one too, you know?"

Both the mother and her son continued walking down the sidewalk, before they stopped for a brief moment. The mother turned towards Ryoji and Haruhi, and she smiled at him.

"Your daughter is very adorable," she acclaimed, and Ryoji's expression perked.

"Ah, thank you!"

The woman nodded, before continuing down the sidewalk with the little boy. Ryoji looked at his daughter with a grin.

"Did you hear that, Haruhi? Someone just said you were adorable!" He tapped his daughter's nose, who giggled in turn.

To that woman, her son was most certainly her number one pride and joy. To Ryoji, Haruhi was the winning child of that place.

XXXXX

She never expected any progeny so soon, but here she was—a little Haruhi in the crib.

Kotoko's eyes twinkled in amusement as she watched her daughter reach for the roses dangling above her tiny form. Haruhi had definitely taken a liking to those hanging flowers. The infant's attention shifted towards her mother, and she cooed adorably; huge brown eyes staring curiously at her mother.

The woman chuckled.

"Aren't you such a cute sight?"

Haruhi stretched out her chubby little arms towards her mother, and Kotoko tucked a strand shoulder-length hair behind her ear before lifting her daughter up. The infant gurgled happily.

"You're one happy bubble. I wonder what you'll be like when you're older," Kotoko mused, gently rocking her infant daughter back and forth.

As time progressed she bathed her daughter and gave her a diaper change, her grimace long gone from over a year's experience of diaper-changing as she glanced at the baby waste. The brunette efficiently prepared the formula for Haruhi's dinner, along with some slightly solid food, before eating dinner herself.

Later into the night Kotoko sat on the desk looking over some documents of lawsuits, while Haruhi was snoozing on a pile of baby blankets that acted as her makeshift bed. The woman glanced at her daughter, before tidying the papers and gently lifting the one-year-old. They both went to the nursery and Kotoko settled Haruhi into her crib, singing a lullaby before leaving. Kotoko returned to her manilla folder of documents before dozing off in exhaustion.

Ryoji returned from work an hour later, feeling equally drowsy. Upon entering the room he noticed his wife slumped on the desk, and the younger man smiled as he covered Kotoko with a blanket.

"Sometimes taking care of a kid is very hard," he whispered, more to himself. "But in the end it's all worth it once you see the good that comes out of it."

And with that he quietly exited the room to check on his daughter in the nursery.

XXXXX

Kotoko took her hair out of its ponytail, long locks of brown streaming past her shoulders. She decided to grow her hair out, thinking it made her look more "motherly", to which Ryoji found the reason utterly adorable. The woman's eyes landed on the papers on her desk, and sighed.

Heavy rainfall could be heard from outside the apartment, and Kotoko glanced towards the closed window; the curtain made the stormy sky invisible to her eyes. The added sound of the shoji sliding open was heard, and the brunette turned to see her three-year-old daughter's gaze on her. Kotoko completely forgot the work on her desk as she looked at Haruhi.

"Mom?" asked Haruhi.

"What is it, dear?"

"Can I stay with you?" Kotoko looked towards her daughter with a welcoming smile.

"Of course."

The three-year-old girl walked to her mother's side, sitting beside Kotoko's legs. Thunder clapped outside, causing the little girl to flinch as she began shaking.

"What's the matter?"

"The boom—"

A single flash of lightning interrupted the girl's words, and she squeaked in fright. Kotoko stroked her daughter's hair assuringly, which made the child relax a little.

"—it's scary," she finished.

"Is something going on?"

Both mother and daughter turned towards the source of the source, finding it to be Ryoji; his hair still slightly damp from showering. He had on a loose shirt and a pair of shorts. The man walked towards his wife and daughter.

"Is something wrong with Haruhi?"

Kotoko nodded.

"It seems she's scared of thunder."

"I see."

Ryoji crouched to his daughter's level and wrapped the blanket from the bed around her shoulders, patting her head in reassurance.

"That should keep you safer," he said.

Haruhi merely nodded, and Kotoko's smile grew warmer as she witnessed the interaction.

"Say, would you like to get some ice cream once the storm has ended?" Ryoji offered, and Haruhi nodded quite eagerly.

Kotoko knew it would be raining all week, but she didn't want to dampen the moods of the two loves of her life. The woman crouched like Ryoji, wrapping her arms comfortingly around her daughter.

"That's right, we'll get ice cream. As many scoops as you want." Haruhi's expression was quick to shift from fear to childish wonder.

"As many as I want?" she echoed. Kotoko would have regretted offering the chance of allowing Haruhi to go on an ice cream rampage that would make almost every three-year-old grow green with envy, had she not seen the adorable pleasant look on her daughter's face.

Kotoko gave a mental sigh.

"Yes, as many as you want."

"Okay!" Haruhi's eyes kept shifting back and forth between her mother and father. "I'll get lots and lots of scoops to share with you and Dad!"

_This girl is a saint_, thought Kotoko, pride swelling up within her.

"Ah, my little Haruhi!" squealed Ryoji, smothering his daughter with hugs and nuzzling her to death. "You are an absolute, darling little angel!"

_I couldn't agree more_, Kotoko agreed, but she rolled her eyes at Ryoji's display of affection.

Little did she know, her husband planned one other thing. He pulled his wife into an unsuspecting hug, both the brunette and their daughter in his arms. The family laughed, especially Kotoko.

"That's right! Together for a family outing, it'll be you, me"—Ryoji pointed to himself and to Kotoko —"and her," he said, his index finger pointed towards his jovial daughter.

"A family," she said, euphorically. "Us three."

Together the family of three spent almost every waking moment around each other that day, both to make cherished memories and to keep Haruhi calm. Kotoko's work remained untouched the whole day, and Ryoji filed the week off.

They were very, very happy. The perfect, happy family. It was a real shame the image would only last for so long.


End file.
